


Your Hair Was Long When We First Met

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, supportive Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки соглашается дать Стиву себя подстричь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Was Long When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Hair Was Long When We First Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474453) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



\- Баки, ты можешь посидеть спокойно?  
Баки раздражённо заворчал и снова подвинулся в кресле. Он потянул за полотенце, лежащее на плечах и прошелся рукой по волосам снова. Стив стоял позади него с тонкой расческой и ножницами, которые непонятно где откопал в их квартире, и терпеливо ждал, когда Баки позволит ему начать.  
Он носил длинные волосы; отчасти потому, что это был его выбор, отчасти потому, что никому не позволял их подстричь. Он пытался подрезать их самостоятельно, когда они отрастали слишком сильно и мешали, но даже не думал пойти к парикмахеру. Мысль о том, что кто-то будет держать острый предмет в непосредственной близости от его головы пугала. Но по большей части он боялся того, что сам может сделать с человеком, если его инстинкты и разум перейдут в режим самообороны.  
Наконец он решил доверить стрижку Стиву, потому что тот уже так много раз предлагал, когда видел, как Баки боролся с ножницами, пытаясь подстричься самостоятельно. Он никогда не настаивал, и Баки никогда не принимал предложение. Мысль о том, что он снова может ранить Стива…он не смог бы этого вынести. Поэтому он оставался совершенно неподвижным, сделав глубокий вдох и отвлекая себя бессвязными размышлениями, пока наблюдал, как пряди волос падают на его плечи и на пол. В этот раз он дал Стиву карт-бланш, разрешил состричь все нафиг и сделать ему такую же короткую стрижку, как он носил когда-то в прошлом.  
\- Готово, - тихо сказал Стив через некоторое время и прошёлся пальцами по волосам Баки. – Как тебе?  
Баки взял предложенное зеркало и улыбнулся собственному отражению. Поднялся на ноги и обнял Стива.  
\- Так мне больше нравится, - и Стив облегченно вздохнул.  
Баки улыбнулся ему и поцеловал.  
\- Спасибо.


End file.
